Rust
by JoPo08
Summary: A semi-historical fic; The euro was supposed to bring everyone together, but it came with some sentimental sacrifice.


**Again, part of the "This Day In Hetalia" Series; each fanfic is separate**

**January 4th, 1999 - The Euro is debuted**

* * *

><p>Out of the eleven people that had tackled the entirety of the world's economy for the entire day, eight decided to stay after the chaos, and bask in the half-sucess of the daunting task they had laid for themselves.<p>

France flipped a franc in the air. "To think there will be children that will not know what a franc is in a generation or so."

Belgium caught it in mid-air. "You're being over dramatic," she said, "we're going to keep some of them for display, obviously." Her smile dipped slightly as she tenderly rubbed a thumb against the silver piece of metal.

Austria pulled out his own five-shilling coin. A cheap coin made with inexpensive material-copper and aluminum-it suddenly seemed like it was worth much more than he had ever made it out to be. As a twenty year-old coin, the coin had begun to lose its luster, but what kind of men were he and his people if they didn't use the poor thing until it was literally disintegrating?

The room was bathed in silence. Now everyone's coins were out. Further down the table from France was Finland. In front of him was a ten markka piece and a penni. He stacked one on the other and sighed. "Well, it will bring us closer together, right?"

Germany and France locked eyes for a moment. Neither really cared about getting along with the other, honestly. Germany's mouth twitched with annoyance and shoved a hand into his pocket only to encounter a little jingle of spare change. Several marks ringed in his pocket, and the echoing sound caused a depression around the room.

Italy Romano rolled his eyes. These people were ridiculous. He didn't see why all of them-his boss included, standing on one side of the French bastard-were all so sad about it. They should be celebrating, dammit! Now he didn't have to keep a stash of pelas ans pesetas whenever he met with that bastard Spain. Italy Veneziano didn't really see the point in the uneasiness either. In fact, he hadn't really noticed it until his brother elbowed him and mumbled something about leaving. Veneziano came up behind Germany and gave him a hug. "It's just a couple of coins, right Germany? Hey, if you want, I could press some of the coins into some gnocci and get an imprint..." He frowned. "If I don't eat them...I'm hungry."

Germany shrugged off of Veneziano, about to reprimand him, but said nothing as smiles spread across the room.

"I'm hungry too," Belguim said. She pulled France and Spain by both arms. "It's been a while, and Netherlands left already, so I think we should all go out." She chatted on, letting go and heading to Romano. "Besides, it's been even longer since I've seen Romano! Last time I saw him, he was, like, this high!" She put her hand close to the floor, and pinched his cheeks for emphasis.

He blushed furiously, shaking but not slapping her hand away. Spain captured the image in his head forevermore. "Guess that it then," Spain said. He waved to Veneziano, Finland, Germany and Austria.

The remaining four listened as the other group made their way through the hallway. Belgium insisted that France use up the last of his francs while they were worth something to buy them dinner and some good booze.

"I should be off then," Finland said, standing and pocketing his change. "It was nice to see you all again."

"It's a long trip though, isn't it?" Germany asked. "Austria, you're house is nearby, ja? Austria would be more than happy to accommodate you so that you don't have to make that trip, if you require it."

"That's very nice of you, Mr. Austria, it woud be very nice to stay here for one more day." Finland bowed his head quickly.

Austria was caught up in surprise. He didn't like guests in his house, and he _knew_Germany knew as much. "V-very well then. Please grab your things."

"Alright." Finland scurried out to grab his belongings from the other room. Austria spun on Germany, who looked satisfied with himself.

Before he could say anything though, Germany turned to him. "Make sure he feels as comfortable in your home as you feel the need to be in other's homes," He said, with more emphasis at the end.

Austria was about to retort, but this time Veneziano cut in. "Finland's really nice and he gives presents, so make sure you take extra care of him!" He spun toward the door. "Come on Germany, let's make some imprinted gnocci."

"Italy! Do you know where those marks have been!" The two faded off with loud yelling about hygiene.

* * *

><p><strong>About two days after I wrote this, Barons came out with an article regarding the dollar versus the euro and the fall for the euro, including the quote: "Speaking in 1998, just before the launch of the euro in January of the following year, [American] monetary economist Milton Friedman said he was 'not optomistic' about the new currency's prospects. 'Suppose things go badly, and Italy is in trouble,' he observed with eerie prescience." -Milton Friedman's Euro Smackdown by Gene Epstein Thought this was pretty badass, and it predicted that the dollar would be 1 for 1 against euro... can't wait to come back a year from now to take a look.<strong>


End file.
